


Riding the Rails

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse'verse: It's the late train from Dublith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Rails

It was pretty late when the train finally departed from the station in Dublith. Rian had fallen asleep on the station's bench, stretched out with his head pillowed on his duffel bag and feet hanging off the edge. Sieg and Izumi both had come to see them off at the station. Edward hadn't wanted them to come, but Izumi would hear none of it and they stood talking still as the train arrived to pick up the passengers.

He hadn't visited them in so long, and it was good to see them both. Izumi had never once approved of him in the military, Edward knew, but she still smiled when she saw him. Usually, while standing over his now prone, bleeding form.

Edward had brought Rian to visit her not to be terrified of Izumi but because she was the closest thing he had to a mother now. Izumi fussed over Rian in a way that she never had with Edward and Alphonse. She also hauled Edward outside to give him a good reaming over his inappropriate relationship with someone younger than himself and barely squeaking past being of age. Edward took that beating – he knew he had it coming, Izumi would tell it like it was. She didn't sugar-coat. When she told him he needed to break it off with Rian Edward had gotten to his feet slowly and dusted off his trousers. Then he told her in no uncertain terms that he would not be ending it, he loved Rian and that was that. He didn't need her acceptance or understanding – although he would like it, it wouldn't change anything.

Then Izumi had cuffed him, called him an idiot and told him to get his ass inside and clean up, because she had two fools to feed dinner to.

Edward nudged Rian awake to board the train. While Rian stood unsteadily, blinking owlishly at his disturbed rest Edward said his farewells.

“You tell that brother of yours he needs to bring his family to visit,” Izumi told him sternly. “I haven't seen any of them since the last one was born.”

“I'll be sure to let him know,” Edward said. Rian tugged on Edward's sleeve sleepily, and Edward let himself be pulled to the train carriage. Izumi and Sieg both raised their hands to wave, and they boarded the train.

One of the perks of his military salary meant that he didn't have to ride in coach unless he really wanted to. The compartment car was completely empty save for the conductor, who checked their tickets and disappeared. Rian slumped on the cushioned seats and yawned again as Edward stowed their luggage in the racks above their heads.  
“I can't believe you're sacked out already,” Edward teased as he seated himself opposite Rian, who was slumped in a position that teenagers had perfected to show their obscene flexibility.

“Shut it, old man,” Rian mumbled. “Isn't it past your bedtime?”

The train rumbled to life and started moving, slowly. Edward leaned forward and grabbed one of Rian's cheeks with his flesh fingers, pinching it sharply. “And who, precisely, are you calling old here?”

Rian batted Edward's hand away and scowled, rubbing his cheek. “That fucking hurt,” he grumbled, but he sat up. “So, where are we headed now?”

“I still have some time left on my vacation,” Edward said. He fished a little black book out from the inside of the jacket he was wearing and opened it. “I thought maybe, since it's warmed up, we'd spend the rest of the time in Aquaroya.”

Rian stretched his hands out over his head, yawning again. “Great, so, what. We're gonna get there at like five in the morning, aren't we? Why doesn't this train have a sleeper car?”

“Because,” Edward rumbled, replacing his little notebook. “I figured we could have more fun in a compartment all to ourselves.”

That caught Rian's attention. He opened his eyes and gave Edward a look. They had stayed at the Curtis's for two nights, Edward sleeping obediently on the couch in a separate room because Izumi wanted none of that foolishness under HER roof, thank you very much – and Edward was unbuttoning his waistcoat to shrug it off, dropping it on top of his jacket.

“Really?” Rian said. “Like, now?”

“Unless you don't want to,” Edward said. His eyes were shimmery in the dim light of the passenger car. In one motion, Rian was up off of his seat, across the car and on Edward's lap eagerly. Edward settled his hands on Rian's hips happily, the rocking motion of the train car giving them some movement even when still.

Rian's eyes were locked on his, and he had a look of sleepy amusement, with a sharp-edged hunger lurking in his eyes. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Edward's flesh hand was working its way down the back of his jeans, gripping Rian's tight ass. “I haven't been able to properly touch you since we got here,” he muttered, as Rian braced one hand on the rack above him, ducking his head so he wouldn't clock himself. He balanced on his knees so Edward could open his jeans and slide them down his hips. Rian hooked his other hand in the storage rack too as Edward pushed his tee shirt up and put his mouth on bare skin.

“Bet you're not sleepy anymore,” Edward teased, one hand still firm on Rian's ass, the other wrapped around him, coaxing him to full hardness expertly. Rian exhaled, grip tight on the storage rack as Edward bent forward, his mouth hot on Rian's skin and moving southward.

“No,” Rian said, one hand shifting to the back of Edward's head, tugging the ponytail holder out of his hair and dropping it somewhere on the seats beside them. “I'm not.”


End file.
